Field
Embodiments described herein relate generally to a shape computing method and a simulation apparatus.
Background Art
In a process of manufacturing a semiconductor device, a deposited film is formed on a side wall of a groove by depositing a material on a substrate from above by chemical vapor deposition (CVD), for example. In a conventional simulation of the shape of a deposited film, the shape of the deposited film is computed in order to predict an air gap between formed deposited films, for example.
In the conventional topography simulation for deposited film, the region to be simulated by computation is limited by restrictions concerning computation time, memory or the like.